


it's been a while

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya-centric, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gendry is a Baratheon, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, Reunions, Romance, Season/Series 08, Symbolism, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: No man can tell a lie while standing in front of a heart tree. The old godsalwaysknow.





	it's been a while

**Author's Note:**

> BOYYYYYYY,,, I WAS NOT EXPECTING TO GET MY REUNION SO QUICKLY. I love Gendrya. I have not been shy about that. Who else is a very happy Gendrya shipper right now? Did you guys like the first episode of Season 8? 
> 
> Also thanks for reading and any comments from you are so so welcomed! :)
> 
> ((SO I HAD AN IDEA... from now until the last episode of S8... I'm gonna do a bunch of 100 word to 500 word drabbles. But YOU ALL are gonna pick what ships and characters I'm gonna do. Here's the rules: You can ask for ANY ship you want but you MUST provide a ship AND a prompt. I'm only gonna do ships. Don't ask for a long prompt. You MUST also say whether or not you want SFW or NSFW. If you don't tell me, I can do either one I want. HOW TO ASK is to comment on this fic! The only comments I'm gonna look at if they ALSO comment about the drabble I did. It's only fair. You can here to this story to read it.))

 

 

*

No man can tell a lie while standing in front of a heart tree. The old gods _always_ know.

Arya desires it to hold true, as Gendry's words drift low and soft. A promise of warmth between them. _Spring_ -gentleness that will never reach this place before The Long Night finally closes in. The boiled leather of Arya's gloves stiffens. Her fingers arch apart and splay over Gendry's chin and dark scruff of a jaw, clutching on, urging him forward.

_I am yours, milady._

Their mouths brush together and Arya's tongue sweeps over his lips, loosening them and plunging in, kissing him deeper.

Outside the godswood, it's yelling and chaos and weeping from the hungry and fearful. They may not live. Their children may become one with the Night King's army. She will not listen to it now.

Gendry's hand brushes over the weirwood bark, smearing red, cold sap to his fingertips and nails. Arya stares expressionlessly when a dazed, _smiling_ Gendry buries his face into her neck. His muscle-hard arms wrapping possessively round her.

A deep, _dark_ red… as if it were lifeblood. The tears shed for the North from the eyes of the heart tree.

Gods cannot bleed.

*

 


End file.
